Destiny High
by ameliability
Summary: Just your typical High School life? An AsuCaga fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny.**

**Chapter 1**

"Oi, Kira, get your lazy bum off the bed. We're going to be late if you continue to sleep." Said a blue-haired man, tossing a shirt onto his friend's bed.

"Gnngn." The guy named Kira swung his legs off the bed. He was walking to the bathroom they shared when he stopped halfway in his tracks.

"Athrun, what's today's date?"

The blue-haired man, now known as Athrun, replied, causing Kira to slap his forehead.

"OHMYGOD, HOW COULD I HAVE FORGOTTEN!!" Kira screamed, and went into a frenzy, brushing his teeth in 5 seconds and quickly tossing on his clothes.

Rolling his eyes, Athrun eyed his friend, and raised one of his eyebrows.

"What did you forget?"

"Well, my sister's transferring to our school, and I had to meet her …" Kira paused to look at the clock "20 minutes ago."

"You have a sister?" Athrun said, obviously confused.

"Yup, my twin, to be exact!" Kira said happily, packing his bag. " I'll tell you the whole story later."

"Well, I'm going, I don't want to be late, I'm meeting Yzak and Dearka, and god knows what Yzak would do if I'm late." Grabbing his bad, Athrun walked swiftly out of the door.

"Wait for ..." Kira's voice faded.

* * *

"Where the hell is Kira, he's late, for god's sake!!" A blonde girl growled, pacing outside the school gate when she bumped into someone, causing them both to fall.

"Ow, watch where you're going, idiot!" the blonde fired.

"What, you bitch, you're the one who should look where you're walking!" A silver-haired man shouted. **(A/N: Bet you thought it was Athrun!)**

"I'm sorry if you broke a bone, grandpa." Sniggered the blonde.

"What did you say, bitch?!?!"

"Oh my, grandpa, you need to get a new hearing aid as well?"

The silver-haired man's companion, a tall tanned blonde was on the floor, convulsed with laughter.

"Haha, Yzak, haha, hey grandpa!" the man laughed.

"Shut up, Dearka!" the man known as Yzak snapped.

The tanned blonde called Dearka got up, still laughing, and offered a hand to the girl and Yzak. Yzak ignored it and stood up, while the girl took his hand and he pulled her up.

"Sorry about Yzak, he's a social misfit." Dearka looked at her. "Oh, do you happen to be a new student here? Never seen you around before."

"Yea, I'm new. Can you tell me where the office is?"

Dearka told her, and also introduced himself.

"I'm Dearka Elsman, and this guy …" he pointed to Yzak "is Yzak Joule."

"I'm Cagalli Yula Athha, and thanks!" she raced off to the office, waving her hand.

Dearka looked at Yzak and smirked.

"Come on now, grandpa Joule, Athrun is probably there already."

"Why you, bastard!" Yzak chased after Dearka.

**

* * *

That concludes my first chapter.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny.**

**Chapter 2**

Cagalli stepped into the office, feeling the breeze of the air-conditioner.

"Ahh, I still found my way without Kira, I'm no dumb blonde!" Cagalli muttered under her breath.

She smiled at the secretary and said.

"I'm Cagalli Yula Athha, I'm here to see the headmaster."

"Last door, right side."

"Thanks."

Cagalli walked down the corridor, and stopped in front of the last door on the right side. She took a deep breath, knocked, and went in.

"Headmaster?"

A man with black hair looked up and smiled at her.

"Ms Athha, I presume?"

"Yes, Headmaster."

"Call me Mr Durandal, and here is your schedule." He passed her the schedule. "If you can't find your classroom, ask the pupils around, I'm sure they'll help you."

"Alright, Mr Durandal." Cagalli bowed and walked out of the room.

* * *

"Athrun!" Dearka yelled over the noise in the hallway.

"Over here!" Athrun shouted, waving.

"Morning Dearka, Yzak …" Athrun paused. "Looks like someone's in a bad mood."

"Yea, he totally lost in an argument with this blonde this morning!" Dearka looked at Athrun and they both started laughing.

"Shut up, Zala, Elsman!" Yzak snapped and stalked off.

Still laughing, Dearka and Athrun followed him to class.

* * *

Panting, Kira ran to class. Seeing that the teacher had yet to arrive, he sighed in relief, and parked his bum in his seat.

"Eh Kira, I thought you were meeting with your twin?" Athrun asked from behind him.

"Kira has a twin?" asked Lacus Clyne, the girl sitting beside Kira. The teacher had a rule that no members of the same sex could sit beside each other.

"Long story, and I couldn't find her." Kira replied.

Just then, the teacher walked in. Everyone rose and greeted the teacher.

"Good morning, Ms Ramius." It was then everyone noticed a blonde girl behind the teacher.

"Please sit, class, and I would like all of you to meet a new student."

"I'm Cagalli Yula Athha, and I hope we all can be friends!" she spoke in a clear voice.

"Hey, that's the girl who I was talking about just now." Dearka whispered to Athrun, who was in the row beside him.

Kira slapped his forehead onto the table.

"Ms Athha, please sit beside Mr Zala over there …" the teacher pointed at the seat beside Athrun " and are you alright, Mr Yamato?"

"Yamato?" Cagalli looked around and saw a brunette smiling at her sheepishly.

**

* * *

That's the second chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny.**

**Chapter 3**

As Cagalli sat down, the guy beside her introduced himself as Athrun Zala. She looked at him, and realized he had very clear emerald eyes.

"Dang, he's handsome too." Cagalli turned to face the front, a faint blush on her cheeks,

Athrun noticed her blush and though, "She's cute when she blushes."

After 15 minutes of talking, the teacher asked them to work in groups of 4. As if on auto-pilot, some pairs turned to the other pair behind them. Kira and Lacus did the same.

"Kira Yamato, you idiot!" Cagalli shrieked at him the moment he turned around.

"Ex-girlfriend?" thought Lacus and Athrun.

"Er, hehe. Lacus, Athrun, meet my sister, Cagalli."

Athrun did a double-take.

"I thought you were twins?!?"

"The term's fraternal, Zala." Cagalli snapped.

"I see, now shall we get started?" Lacus said in a soothing voice.

The 3 nodded.

As they were working, Cagalli observed Lacus. Pink hair and blue eyes, with delicate features. "OH!" she thought. Kira and Lacus were laughing at a joke that Athrun had cracked, and Lacus and Kira smiled at each other. "Are they going out?"

* * *

As the day passed, Athrun felt something everytime he talked to Cagalli. It was as if they had known each other for ages. He felt comfortable with her, and he also felt jealous everytime she talked to another guy, even Kira. 

Cagalli also felt the same, and she was irritated at the girls in Athrun's fan club. "What is this feeling?" Cagalli thought, and she tried to squelch it.

After dismissal, the 4 of them were walking together when Lacus said.

"Cagalli, are you staying on-campus or off-campus?"

"On-campus, and …." Cagalli pulled out the schedule Durandal had given her "Suite 405."

"Isn't that the suite Lacus is in?" questioned Athrun.

"Yea, it is!" Lacus smiled happily. So did Cagalli.

"Mom put you in a suite?" Kira asked.

"Why?" asked Cagalli.

"Nothing, cause I'm in a dorm so I though you would be in one."

* * *

"Hey girls, meet Cagalli!" Lacus pulled Cagalli into the suite. 

"Hey!" 2 girls replied cheerily.

"I'm Shiho Hahenfuss." Said the girl with dark brown hair and violet eyes.

"I'm Miriallia Haw but call me Milly." Said the girl with light brown hair and ocean-blue eyes.

"We're all in the same class!" Lacus smiled "And oh, Cagalli, your room is the one over there." She pointed to a green door.

"Like Athrun's eyes." Cagalli thought and blushed.

* * *

Athrun opened the door to their dorm room, and sat on his bed. Kira did the same. 

"Hey Kira, if Cagalli is your twin sister, how come you don't have the same last name?"

"We were separated after our parents died. We were adopted by different families. When her adopted father died, mine transferred her to this school so we could be together. Our last meeting was over a year ago."

"I see. Hey, want to go celebrate you 2 siblings' reunion?"

"Sure. I'll call the girls, you call the guys."

**

* * *

End of chapter 3. **

**I might not update, cause I have examinations, but we'll see how it goes.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny.**

**Chapter 4**

"Hey! Get ready to parteh!" Miriallia squealed as she got of the phone.

"Huh?" the other 3 girls looked at her, obviously confused.

"We're gonna celebrate Kira's and Cagalli's reunion." Miriallia giggled."Tonight, at the same club, probably. I'm gonna get dressed!" she said as she went to her room, which had an orange door.

"Right, lets go change." Shiho nodded as she went into her room, which had a blue door.

"Cagalli, want to get ready together?" Lacus smiled kindly.

"Uh, sure, Lacus."

**Five minutes later …**

"NOOOOO!!!"

"What's that?" Shiho asked Miriallia as they burst out of their room.

"I think it came from Lacus's room." She pointed at a pink **(A/N:Duh.)** door. They pushed it open and saw Lacus giggling.

"I'M NOT WEARING THAT!!" Cagalli yelled, pointing at a denim mini that Lacus was holding.

Shiho and Miriallia looked at each other and smirked.

"Well, you will, with our help ……"

* * *

"Say, Kira, do you plan on telling Lacus you like her?" asked Athrun.

"What? Yamato likes Clyne?" said their lovely (not) driver, Yzak.

"Even I can see that, Yzak, and he likes Lacus, just like how you like Shiho." Dearka replied.

"I do NOT like Hahenfuss!" Yzak boomed.

"Oh, really." Dearka said dryly. "Then why do you always become and old softie everytime you sit next to her in class? You even laugh at her lame jokes."

"…."

"Admit it."

"…."

"Oh, we're here!" Kira exclaimed, as it was only a 5 minutes drive from the mall back to the campus. "So we meet in the girls' suite in 30 minutes time!"

* * *

"Get off me!" Cagalli growled, pushing Miriallia off her.

"Stay still, Cagalli, this will hurt if you struggle!" yelled Shiho, holding up Lacus's make-up kit.

"NOOOOO!" Cagalli shrieked.

Miriallia and Lacus, who were already dressed, smiled at each other, clearly amused by their new friend's behaviour.

* * *

"Ding dong." Went the doorbell.

"Please wait, coming!" yelled Miriallia, and she opened the door for Athrun and Kira.

"Thanks Milly." Said Kira.

"No problem, oh, and I never knew your sister had such a fabulous body. She should wear skirts more often!"

"Tada, presenting to you, Kira Yamato's one and only sister, Cagalli Yula Athha!" Shiho said in an announcer's voice, pulling Cagalli out of the room.

"She looks …. So pretty …." Athrun though.

Cagalli was standing outside Lacus's room, pulling on her skirt to cover her thighs. She was wearing a denim mini and a white halter top, which hugged all her curves. Cagalli hated it.

"You look like a girl!" Kira exclaimed.

Cagalli's eyes narrowed.

**

* * *

End of Chapter 4.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny.**

**Chapter 5**

"What did you say??" Cagalli growled, pouncing on her brother.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorr …" Kira landed on the ground, with Cagali tearing his guts out.

"Scary …" the 4 observers thought.

"Hey everyone!" Dearka spoke from the door. He paused and looked at Kira lying on the floor, "bleeding". Cagalli stood up and smoothed her skirt, and spoke.

"Hey Dearka," and eyed the guy behind him "Yzak."

"Can we go now!!" Yzak said/yelled. "And get off the floor, Yamato, you wimp!"

Kira stood up, and brushed his pants.

"Are you okay, Kira?" Lacus asked, obviously concerned.

"Uh, yea." He smiled weakly.

"Remind me never to offend Cagalli." Athrun whispered to Miriallia.

Miriallia smirked and said, "Lets go!"

"Alright!" the rest said.

**At the club … **

"Whoa! The club is so crowded and lively!" Cagalli exclaimed.

"You haven't seen the place during the weekend yet." Athrun smiled at her, and she felt a flutter in her stomach.

"Hey Milly, lets dance!" Dearka pulled Miriallia to the dance floor. Kira, Lacus, Yzak and Shiho followed them.

An awkward silence fell over the two left.

"Do you want a drink?" Athrun asked, breaking the silence.

"Uh, okay."

"Stay here, I'll come back soon."

With 2 drinks in his hand, Athrun made his way back to where Cagallu was standing.

"I've got the drinks, Caga …" Athrun trailed off, realizing that the blonde girl was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is she? I told her to wait here." Thought Athrun, as he went in search of her.

Just as he was about to search the 2nd floor of the club, he noticed a streak of blonde hair in the corner.

"Cagalli!" he thought, as he headed over.

"Hello, you look lonely." Cagalli looked up to see a guy with purple hair speaking. "My name's Yuna." He continued.

"Uh, hi, I'm Cagalli." She replied, unsure of what to say.

"Nice to meet you." He said, holding out his hand.

"Same." She shaked hands with him, but when she tried to let go, he wouldn't let her.

"What the …" Cagallu yelled at him as he pulled her to a corner. "Let go!"

"How could I let go, you're so pretty and sexy, nobody could bear to." He smiled at her with a pervertic look.

"Oh shit! How do I get myself out of this?" Cagalli thought, and she tensed up, because she felt him trying to put his hands up her skirt.

"Save me, anyone!" Cagalli thought, desperately.

**Chapter 5 done.**


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for all the reviews. I have already written 17 chapters, just that I write it down on paper in my few minutes of spare time when I'm on public transport. And its kind of inconvenient to bring my laptop to and fro. . So anyway, my story will get kinda boring later on. Hopefully no one blames me for it, but I welcome criticism/comments.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny.**

**Chapter 6**

"Let go!"

Athrun stopped as he saw Cagalli with a stranger. The stranger had her cornered, and he was trying to put his hands up her skirt. Athrun was furious. He settled the drinks down onto a table nearby, walked towards the stranger and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Yes?" the stranger turned, still not letting go of Cagalli.

In a flash, Athrun lifted his fist and introduced it to the bastard's face. Athrun quickly pulled Cagalli out of the bastard's grasp.

"Are you okay?"

"…."

"Cagalli …." He stopped. She was crying. "Its okay, Cagalli, its me, Athrun, I'm here." He pulled her into a hug. He felt her grasp his shirt tightly, and heard her cry softly. Athrun turned his head to the side, and noticed that the guy had oh-so conveniently disappeared.

"Do you want to go back to your suite?" Athrun asked her tenderly. She nodded. With his arm around her, he led her to the entrance of the club and flagged a cab. He gestured for her to go in, then he followed and slammed the door.

"Destiny High." Athrun told the driver.

Athrun looked at Cagalli. Tentatively, he put one arm around her shoulders. Cagalli was shocked, but rested her head on his chest.

**Cagalli's POV.**

I like this feeling. I feel so safe, like nothing could ever hurt me. I ….. I don't want him to let go. I want to have his arm around me, to protect me.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. Wow, its the latest model. He must be very rich. He probably noticed me look at it, for he said.

"I'm going to text Kira, so he won't think his sister has been kidnapped." He smiled at me.

In the moonlight, his eyes are so ….

Wait, what am I thinking?!

He's just a friend, Cagalli, just a friend ….

**End POV.**

Athrun paid the driver, then he and Cagalli stepped out of the cab.

"Are you cold?" Cagalli was shivering, and Athrun did not fail to notice it.

Cagalli shook her head, but Athrun still shrugged off his jacket and placed it over her shoulders. **(A/N: What is it with guys and their jackets?!)** Cagalli was shocled at the action and blushed, while mumbling a word of thanks.

The pair soon reached the suite. They stood outside the door.

"Uh, well – " they both started.

"You first." Cagalli gestured.

"No, you." Athrun replied politely, acting the role of a gentleman.

"Well, thanks." Cagalli said very, very, quietly, it was like a whisper.

"No problem, I would have done the same for anyone." He smiled back. "Good night."

"Night." She flashed him a small smile, and slipped into the suite.

"Hear that, Cagalli, he would have done the same for anyone." She muttered to herself.

**Chapter 6 done.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny.**

**Chapter 7**

Lacus and the other girls crept into the suite when Shiho suddenly tripped over a book someone had placed carelessly.

"Shh, Cagalli's sleeping." Lacus whispered.

"Poor her, its only her first day of school and she has to encounter this kind of problems." Miriallia shook her head.

"Lets check on her."

The three girls opened the door to Cagalli's room and saw Cagalli curled up on her own bed, clutching something in her hand, as if it was very important to her.

"Isn't that Athrun's jacket?" Miriallia gasped.

**

* * *

The next day, before lessons. **

Fight for freedom! says:

**(A/N: I'm just trying to make a name that I think matches their personality.)**

Hey Lacus! What's up? Why did you call us to log on to MSN so early?

**(A/N: I like MSN so lets just pretend they use it for their IMs.)**

Pink Princess says:

Hold on, Kira.

Nature shines through pictures has been invited into the conversation.

Yzak just pissed me off has been invited into the conversation.

Why you bitch! has been invited into the conversation.

Girls + liquor heaven has been invited into the conversation.

**(A/N: Is this what they display when you invite someone? I forgot. :\ )**

Pink Princess says:

Hey everyone.

Girls + liquor heaven says:

Hi! Is this very important?

Why you bitch! says:

What he means is, he wants to go back to sleep. And so do I! So just start your crap, Lacus.

Yzak just pissed me off says:

Shut up Yzak. Come on Lacus. Tell them.

Pink Princess says:

Right. Yesterday night, we went to check on Cagalli. And guess what she was clinging onto like a life preserver?

Fight for freedom! says:

What??

Nature shines through pictures says:

She was holding Athrun's jacket!

Fight for freedom! says:

What??! Say it again, Milly?

Nature shines through pictures says:

Athrun's. Jacket.

Girls + liquor heaven says:

Uh. So?

Yzak just pissed me off says:

Are you dumb, Dearka? She likes Athrun!

Fight for freedom! says:

OMG! My sister likes Athrun?

Nature shines through pictures says:

Yes! So listen up, we have a plan!

Why you bitch! says:

I think we should leave it to them to progress by themselves. Forcing them will make them start to hate each other.

Girls + liquor heaven says:

Wow Yzak, I've never heard such deep thoughts from you!

Why you bitch! says:

SHUT UP ELSMAN!

Why you bitch! has left the conversation.

Pink Princess says:

Well, I guess we'll see each other in school then.

Fight for freedom! says:

See ya all later.

**

* * *

Chapter 7 up. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny.**

**Chapter 8**

"Hey Cagalli, Lacus." Athrun said as he slid into his seat.

"Good morning." Lacus smiled at Athrun and Kira. Cagalli just mumbled a greeting. Athrun turned to look at the blonde, when she turned to look at him.

Their eyes met.

Cagalli blushed and looked away.

"Um, Athrun, I'll return your jacket in 3 days. I squashed it up by accident and um, I'll wash and iron it." Cagalli said softly.

"Its okay, just return it, I'll wash it myself." Athrun said gently.

"I insist!" Cagalli said/shouted.

"What is it with girls and their mood swings?" Athrun thought. "Okay, if that's what you want …" he replied. Cagalli nodded, and turned to face the front.

Ms Ramius came in and started the lesson.

* * *

"God! That was boring!" Cagalli stretched her hand and yawned after the teacher had left the room.

Athrun looked at her and grinned at her antics.

"What?" she snapped.

"Nothing." He continued grinning.

"Wipe that smile off your face, Zala, or I'll make you regret the fact that you were born." Threatened Cagalli.

"I'll like to see you try." Athrun smirked. Within a second, Cagalli had knocked him off his chair and she was on top of him.

"I can do much worst," warned Cagalli. "So if you know what's best for you …" she trailed off, after seeing Athrun's very red face. Unknown to her, Athrun had a very, very good view of what was underneath her shirt.

"Eh Zala! What's wrong with you? Cagalli growled.

"Could you get off me?" Athrun averted his gaze and looked sideways.

"Oh, right." She got off him.

"Thanks. Lets go."

"Go where?"

"Its gym now. And the class had already left." Athrun pulled her hand and ran out.

"Wh-a-a-t?" Cagalli said as she ran behind him, her hand still in his.

"Here, go find Lacus," Athrun said as he deposited her outside the girls' locker room. "See you!" he ran off, probably to the boys' locker room.

Cagalli pushed opened the door. "Lacus?" she called out.

"Ah! Cagalli!" Shiho appeared. "I thought the voice sounded like yours!" Shiho dragged her to a locker. "This is yours, quick change."

"Uh, Shi, I didn't bring a t-shirt and a pair of shorts. I didn't know we had gym today." Cagalli said, embarrassed.

"Here, take my extra set." Shiho thrust a set of clothes to Cagalli.

"Thanks." Cagalli thanked the brunette gratefully. She quickly changed and walked out with Shiho.

"You're late, girls," the coach, Mr la Flaga said. "The other girls are on the netball court."

"Okay coach!" they yelled as they ran off.

**

* * *

Phew. Chapter 8 typed!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny.**

**Chapter 9**

"Ne, Milly, how do we split ourselves into 2 teams?" Lacus asked.

"Ummm … ermm … Oh look! There's Shiho and Cagalli."

"Hey girls! Have you decided on the teams?" Shiho asked. Lacus and Miriallia shook their heads.

"Hmm. Lets pick 2 leaders and let them choose. There should be 8 girls on each team." Cagalli offered.

"How about Milly and …" Shiho scanned the girls. "Fllay?" Miriallia and Fllay nodded. In the end, our 4 lovely girls, with 4 others were on the red team, while Fllay and the others were on the blue team.

"I'll be the reserve, since only 7 girls can play." Lacus said.

"Okay, I'll be the Centre." Cagalli claimed the position.

"I'll play Goal Attacker." Shiho said.

"I'll take whatever's that's left." Miriallia said, smiling at the other 4 girls. They nodded.

And the game started.

* * *

The red team was leading 30 – 12.

"Cagalli!" Shiho shouted, and passed the ball to the blonde as they were running towards the attacking third. Cagalli received it and passed it back to Shiho, who aimed the ball into the net.

"31 – 12." Lacus, who was doubling as a referee announced.

The guys, who were on the rugby field looked over. "The girls are so aggressive, it actually scares me." Kira commented. "Especially your sister?" Athrun teased, referring to the night they went to the club. "Shut up." Kira retorted.

"Gosh, I wish we had cheerleaders right now," Dearka sighed. "I wouldn't mind Milly being one of them."

"Just because she's your girlfriend doesn't mean you can show off that you have one."

"You're just jealous, Yzak."

"What?!?"

"Eh! She fell down! That's a pity, she was doing so well." A guy on their team said loudly.

"Cagalli!" Kira fretted as he saw his sister on the ground. "I hope she's alright, that fall looked painful!" But soon, the fiery blonde had gotten back up.

"Kira, you're such a protective brother." Athrun teased. But inside, he was relieved that the blonde girl was alright.

* * *

"Ouch!" Cagalli yelped as she fell on the floor. Hard.

"Oh my! Cagalli, you okay?" Lacus rushed over. "I'm sorry, Cagalli, I didn't mean to, it was an accident." Meer Campbell, a Lacus-wannabe, who looked exactly like the pink-haired girl, except for the clothes, apologized not-so sincerely.

"Yea, its okay, and I'll be fine." Cagalli winced as she stood up. "No thanks to you." She mumbled under her breath. "Lacus, I'll rest a while, maybe you can take my place?" she asked. The pink-haired girl nodded in reponse.

Cagalli walked towards the side of the court, trying her best to ignore the sharp pain that ran up her leg. She sat down at the side, grateful for a chance to rest her wounded leg.

With Cagalli out of the game, Fllay's team began to score more rapidly, despite Shiho trying her best to defend, having switched positions with the defender. "Damn." Shiho muttered, as Fllay scored another point.

Meer Campbell smirked as she saw Cagalli clutching her ankle. "Does she think she can get away without facing me? How dare she hold Athrun's hand!" It seemed Meer had seen them running to gym class. "And this is only a warning, if she dares to do anything more, I'll make her life miserable!"

**

* * *

I know, boring. Sorry! I'll wait till after my examination, then I'll update again. My exams end next week, so be patient. ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for all the reviews.

And to Hades.Throne.Heiress, of course, who else is better than Athrun's no. 1 fan:)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny.**

**Chapter 10**

"37 – 43," The reserve on Fllay's team announced. "Blue team wins!"

"Whew," Miriallia panted as she sat down beside Cagalli. "That was one hell of a game."

"Yea," Cagalli nodded. "But all of you were very good."

"Lets go for change now." Lacus appeared in front of the 2 girls. "Then we can go for lunch."

"Uh, you guys go ahead first, I'll stay back to keep the bibs." She turned and yelled at Fllay's team. "Give me your bibs before you go, I'll keep them."

"Um, alright Cagalli, see you in the cafeteria." Miriallia said as she and Lacus waved and walked off, and they were soon joined by Shiho, who saw that Cagalli wanted to be left alone.

Soon, all the girls cleared off, leaving Cagalli to fold up the bibs. The blonde followed them up, and pushed herself up from the ground. She winced as another wave of numbness flooded her legs. She turned to walk/limp to the storeroom, but tripped because of her numb legs. She closed her eyes and prepared for the impact, but it never came. Instead, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist, keeping her from falling.

* * *

Athrun picked the rugby balls off the ground. God, why did the coach pick on him all throughout the lesson? Alright, so he wasn't paying attention. And he was staring at the netball court.

But still!

He hadn't been the only one!

Athrun sighed as he dumped the last ball into the container. He dusted dirt off his hand, and he turned to see.

Cagalli.

It was obvious from the way she moved that she was in great pain. Athrun decided to go over to help her. He quickly jogged to the netball court, and that was when he saw her trip. In a flash, he ran there and caught her.

"Are you alright?" he asked tenderly.

"I … I … of course!" the blonde quickly shot back a reply.

He removed his hands from her waist when she regained her balance. She turned to walk and he saw her wincing in pain.

"You've sprained your ankle, haven't you?"

"No, I'm perfectly fine!" she snapped.

"No you're not," he lifted her off her feet and carried her bridal style. "So you're going to the nurse's office."

"Put me down!" she struggled.

But no matter how hard she struggled, she couldn't get him to put her down. She then threatened to scream.

"If you don't put me down right now, Zala, I'll scream."

"Then I'll shut you up by kissing you." He smirked.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me."

Cagalli decided it was best to keep quiet. But throughout the entire duration when Athrun carried her to the nurse's office, she sat on arms sulking.

When they entered the nurse's office, the nurse, Erica Simmons, came rushing out of the sick bay.

"What's wrong with her, Mr Zala?"

"I think she sprained her ankle." Athrun replied.

"Lets take a look," she told Cagalli, and turned to Athrun. "You can go now, Mr Zala, I'll take good care of your girlfriend." She winked.

"I'm not his girlfriend!" Cagalli quickly said.

"Really?" the nurse said, eyes twinkling.

Athrun left the room, saying "Well, I'll see you later."

**

* * *

Heh, that's all for now, folks.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny.**

**Chapter 11**

"Hey guys," Athrun slid in beside Yzak. "Kira, your sister is in the nurse's office. She sprained her ankle or something."

"Eh? Is she alright?" Kira asked worriedly.

"I guess so. Ms Simmons said she would be." Athrun took a bite out of his sandwich.

"It's Meer Campbell's fault. She not-so accidentally tripped Cagalli." Shiho frowned. "Yea, just because Cagalli was better than her, she was jealous." Miriallia agreed.

"She's such a bitch!" Yzak exclaimed. Murmurs of agreement could be heard around their table.

"Oh, Athrun!" an all-too familiar voice could be heard.

"Speak of the devil." Lacus whispered.

"Shit! I made sure I ditched her just now!" Athrun got up from his chair. "I'll see you guys later!" He quickly exited the cafeteria, looking out for Meer.

"I wonder why a guy like Athrun is so afraid of Meer." Miriallia thought out loud.

"She HAS been stalking him and throwing herself at him since the beginning of the school year." Kira responded.

"You mean ever since her plastic surgery?" Dearka asked.

Lacus nodded. "Lets not waste our time talking about her." A very rare frown appeared on Lacus's features.

* * *

"Just after I ditched her, lesson starts again. And I have to see her," Athrun groaned from behind Kira. "And she will probably ask if she can sit in Cagalli's seat cause she can't see the whiteboard."

"Too bad Cagalli isn't here." Lacus sympathized.

"Yeah, I wish she was h – " Athrun quickly cut off, realizing what he was saying.

Lacus smiled. "So I was right. He does like her." She thought.

Mr le Creuset, a very mysterious Maths teacher stepped in. The class was rising from their seats to greet him when he motioned for them to sit down. "I won't be here for lessons, so do your own stuff. Just don't make too much noise!" then he rushed off.

Athrun groaned. "Its over."

"Athrun dah-ling!" Meer shrieked and sat beside him. "I've been wanting to tell you … …"

Athrun looked at Kira and Lacus with pleading eyes. Lacus immediately got an idea. "Lets go and check on Cagalli!"

"Yea!" Athrun got out of his seat and exited the classroom, all withing 2 seconds. Kira and Lacus followed him out.

Meer frowned. "Cagalli Yula Athha," she thought. "You will pay. Athrun is mine, and anyone that gets in the way, will have to face me."

* * *

"Hey Cagalli, you alright?" Lacus came into the sick bay after convincing the nurse that they did not have lessons. The blonde nodded, looking very pouty. Lacus giggled at her friend.

"You do like getting yourself into trouble, little sis." Kira grinned.

"Shut up! It was Meer Campbell! And I'm the older one." Cagalli growled fiercely, glaring at Kira, and successfully shutting the brunette up.

"Well, she definitely is alright, judging from her behaviour." Athrun smirked, and got hit by a pillow. "That hurts." Athrun fake-whined.

"Well, Cagalli, we have to go now. We'll see you after school." Kira ruffled his sister's hair.

"Whatever, go then. I won't miss you." Cagalli told them. As Athrun closed the door behind them, the 3 grinned at each other. Typical Cagalli!

**

* * *

My poor pathetic excuse of a story.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny.**

**Chapter 12**

"Hello, Cagali." Shiho stuck her head round the door. "You can go now. We managed to convince Ms Simmons."

"Thanks Shi." Cagalli got out of the bed. Kira picked up his sister's bag and slung it over his shoulder. Cagalli, being the "independent" lady, reached for her bag, but Kira just dangled it out of her reach, teasing her. Cagalli wanted to pounce on her brother, but tripped and fell instead. Thankfully, Athrun **(A/N: Woots!) **broke her fall by wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Careful, Cagalli. You don't want to make your ankle worst. Thank God Athrun was there to help you." Lacus said, eyes twinkling.

"Whatever." The blonde mumbled. With Athrun still helping her, she limped out of the door, following the others.

* * *

Yzak looked at the pair behind them. Cagalli was limping (slowly), despite Athrun's offer to carry her, she insisted on walking. Yzak sighed.

"Can we just walk faster! If I go any slower, people will mistake me for a grandfather!" Yzak complained.

"Yzak is right! Lets give them some time together!" Miriallia clapped her hands eagerly.

"What are we still waiting for?" Shiho said, and they all started walking faster.

* * *

"God, is it that difficult to wait for us? Its not as if the …"

Athrun looked at the blonde girl, who was grumbling about their uncaring friends, and smiled to himself. She was, well, different. If it was someone he offered to carry, say, Lunamaria Hawke, she would have jumped right into his arms. Athrun cringed at the thought of it.

"… so what do you think, Athrun?"

"Huh?"

"You weren't listening, were you?" Cagalli narrowed her eyes.

"I was, and, uh, I agree with you!"

"Really?" Cagalli raised her eyebrows. "So you think if Kira was a girl he would like you? Wait till Kira hears this." She smirked inwardly.

Athrun inwardly slapped himself. God, this girl was so … so … so … annoyingly incredible! No girl had made him feel this way before.

Soon, they were on the level where Cagalli's suite was.

"Finally." Cagalli let out a sigh of relief. Athrun glanced at her. He cheeks were flushed, and she looked very pretty. Cagalli knocked the door to her suite.

"You're back!" Miriallia squealed, and opened the door wider for Athrun to help her friend in.

Athrun came in, and was about to let go of Cagalli when Shiho "accidentally" tripped him. He and Cagalli landed on the couch in a very, awkward position.

"Oww," Athrun thought, and when he opened his eyes he saw …

"Cagalli?"

Their eyes met, and he looked into her amber orbs.

Cagalli's face was now very, very, red. She broke her gaze from his stunning emerald green eyes and coughed. Athrun quickly got up.

"Sorry." He apologized.

"S'kay." She muttered as she sat up and limped to her room, closing the door behind her.

Athrun looked at her retreating form when suddenly a pair of bright blue eyes popped up in front of him.

"Ahhh!" Athrun backed into Kira.

"Scared of me, Zala?" Yzak sneered. "You're such a wimp, we give you time with her, and you don't make a move!"

"Make a move? What do you mean?"

"God, you're really dense, Athrun! As dumb as Dearka!" Mirialla groaned.

**

* * *

That's all for now, folks.**


	13. Chapter 13

To my reviewer, **Artificial Life Creator, **I didn't know that. O.O

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny.**

**Chapter 13**

"Hey! Leave me out of this!" Dearka said in his defense.

Rolling her eyes, Shiho walked up to the blue-haired guy. "FYI, Athrun Zala, we know that you like Cagalli, and she likes you back, so just get together, damnit!"

"What the –" Athrun started saying, but was cut off by Lacus. "Come on now, Athrun, all of us know about your feelings towards each other."

"But I … I … Ugh!" Athrun flopped on the couch, hands covering his face.

"Mission Accomplished." Miriallia winked at Lacus.

**

* * *

That night …**

Cagalli tossed and turned on her bed, and finally sat up. Her hands gripped her pillow tightly. Why were her dreams always dominated by a certain blue-haired, green-eyed guy?

"Damnit!" she stepped out of her room **(A/N: Her fairy godmother must like her a lot to heal her ankle so damn quickly.) **with the intention of getting a bath when she almost tripped over someone.

"Eh?" she thought. "Kira?"

Her brother was sprawled on the floor, sleeping. And nearby were some bodies (alive), whom she presumed were the others.

"Didn't they go back? Oh well." She made her way to the bathroom and opened the door, only to find someone washing his **(A/N: Really handsome.) **face.

"Athrun?"

* * *

"Athrun?"

Athrun turned off the tap and looked up. It was Cagalli, dressed in only a shirt that ended mid-thigh. He felt his face turning red.

"Uh, hey." He stammered.

"Why are you and the other guys here?" Cagalli rubbed her eyes.

"After you went back to your room, we did our homework. Then Yzak said he was hungry so we ordered pizza. Then the girls wanted to watch a movie on cable. Then we, uh, fell asleep."

"I see …" Cagalli muttered.

A wave of silence fell over them.

"Well, I want to take a bath, so would you mind …" she trailed off.

"Yea, sure. Sorry." Athrun quickly stepped out.

"Thanks." She shut the bathroom door.

"Hey Athrun." Someone grabbed his leg.

"Ah –" the "leg-grabber" clamped his hand over Athrun's mouth.

"Don't wake everyone up!" the "leg-grabber" hissed.

"Dearka?" Athrun blinked at his blonde friend.

Why, don't tell me you got scared by me!"

"Sort of …"

"So tell me, what were you two doing in the bathroom?"

"We didn't do anything! We just talked!" Athrun said defensively.

"Sure." Dearka smirked.

"Let's just go back to sleep." Athrun laid on the floor. Dearka went back to his spot on the floor. And all throughout the night, Athrun dreamt about a certain blonde. **(A/N: I hope you didn't think it was Dearka.)**

* * *

"Wake up! Wake up! Oi!"

Sighing, Cagalli went around, waking up her _dear_ friends. "And I thought I was a sound sleeper."

"WAKE UP, WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" Cagalli lost her patience. As if it was a fire alarm, everyone jumped up and started running around.

"My god! Cagalli, couldn't you have woken us up earlier?" Miriallia asked angrily, looking at the clock.

"I did. I've been trying since half an hour ago." **(A/N: I'm surprised she lasted that long.)**

"Oh." Miriallia looked apologetic, and joined the rush to the bathroom.

**

* * *

Hate my story. And myself.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny.**

**Chapter 14**

"Whew! Made it in time!" Cagalli exhaled in relief. As soon as they had sat in their seats, the teacher entered the room. "It wouldn't do much for me to be late on my first week in school."

"It wouldn't." Athrun agreed.

"Think I'm losing stamina." Cagalli panted, drawing in air. Athrun blushed and look away upon seeing her chest rise and fall with each breath she took.

"Class!" Ms Ramius shouted to get their attention. "I'm going to assign you a project to do in pairs. Since you are already seated in pairs, you shall work with the person beside you." Then, she went down the rows, passing out the topics.

"Electromagnetic spectrum?" Cagalli yelped. Turning to Athrun, she said, "I hope you understand that topic, because I sure don't."

"Yes, I do understand that particular topic." Athrun smirked.

"Don't think you're so smart, Zala!" she whacked him on his head.

"But I am …" and they started quarrelling.

"They make such a cute couple." Murrue Ramius giggled to herself as she made her way around the class, subconsciously thinking of a certain blonde-haired, blue-eyed gym teacher.

* * *

"So, what are all of you doing later?" Cagalli asked as they stepped out of the classroom.

"Eh, me and Yzak are going to work on our Science project on the garden." Shiho said with a random wave of her hand.

"Dearka and I are working in the library, for the same thing." Miriallia said.

"Are all of you eating before you start on your projects?" Kira asked.

"Nah, still full from lunch." Yzak said lazily. "Let's go to the garden now." With that, he and Shiho walked away from the group, with Shiho waving goodbye.

"Eh, Milly, let's go to my dorm first, I need to grab my laptop." Dearka and Miriallia went to Dearka's dorm. Athrun, Cagalli, Kira and Lacus made their way to the girls' suite.

"Do you guys always hang out in our suite?" Cagalli asked.

"Yea, its bigger than the dorm, and it has more privacy than the lounge," Athrun replied. "And oh, we don't always sleep over, it's just that sometimes we're really tired." He added, recalling last night's events. They continued walking to the suite.

"Whew," Cagalli plopped down on the couch. "Today's lesson was soooo boring."

"Because you don't understand?" Kira teased his sister.

"I may be a blonde, but I'm not dumb." Cagalli stuck her tongue out at her brother.

"Really?" her brother ruffled her hair. "Well, Lacus and I are going out to eat. You two coming along?"

"No thanks, we'll start on our project." Athrun replied, and looked over at the blonde. She sulked and nodded.

"See ya." Kira messed up Cagalli's hair again, then took off with Lacus.

After the door slammed behind Kira, Cagalli looked over at Athrun with a hopeful look etched on her face.

"Can we order pizza?"

Athrun chuckled upon seeing her plead silently. She looked like a young and innocent child.

"Alright."

"YES!" Cagalli grabbed the phone and started dialing. "You're fine with any kind of pizza, Athrun?" he nodded.

After placing the order, Cagalli hung up and beamed at Athrun.

"Let's start."

**

* * *

**


	15. Chapter 15

Hey everyone, sorry that I haven't been updating in forever, but I will once I get off my lazy ass.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny.**

"So how much do I owe you?" Cagalli pulled out her wallet after Athrun paid the delivery guy and brought in the pizza.

"My treat." Athrun smiled.

"Eh, no! We share the cost!"

"Then you'll treat me some other time."

"Fine." Cagalli stuck her tongue out at the blue-haired guy, and took a bite out of a slice of pizza. "Mmm."

Athrun grinned upon seeing her childish behavior, and took a bite out of his slice of pizza.

"So you see, visible light rays are … "

**

* * *

**

"What do you think?" Athrun looked up from Cagalli's laptop to face her, only to find her asleep beside him. He smiled upon seeing her face. She looked so peaceful and innocent, not like the fiery blonde he was accustomed to. He got off the couch and sat on the floor, letting her have the whole couch to herself.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, daddy!" Cagalli tossed and turned on the couch.

"I promise! I promise! Come back!" she started struggling in her sleep.

Athrun began to worry as he tried to wake the blonde up.

"Cagalli! Cagalli!" he shook her but she continue to scream, even louder.

"DADDY!"

Attempting to calm her down, Athrun pulled her up and hugged her.

"It's alright, Cagalli, it's alright." His words seem to calm the blonde down as she stopped struggling. **(A/N: OO This reminds me of Shinn and Stella.)**

"It's okay, it's okay …" he continued in a soothing voice. Cagalli's breathing became more regular, and buried her face in his chest, drifting into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Kira, Lacus, Dearka, Miriallia, Shiho and Yzak came into the suite laughing when Lacus squealed in delight.

"Shush, everyone, look over there!" she whispered excitedly.

"OMG." Shiho gasped.

Athrun and Cagalli were asleep on the couch **(A/N: IN AN UPRIGHT POSITION!), **and Athrun had his arms around Cagalli protectively.

"They're so cute together." Miriallia giggled. "I've got to get this down on my camera." She fished her handy-dandy camera out of her bag.

"Click." She pressed the shutter.

"Kira, are you alright?" Shiho asked uncertainly.

"How dare Athrun take advantage of my sister!" Kira boomed.

"Shut up, Yamato, it's not like they're naked or anything." Yzak rolled his eyes and pulled Kira out of the suite. Dearka smirked at said good night to the girls.

"And please remember to get their reaction when they wake up." Dearka winked.

"Sure." Lacus giggled, and the girls went back to their own rooms, throwing back a glance at the pair on the couch.

**

* * *

**


	16. Chapter 16

To **Hades.Throne.Heiress, **lol, I didn't want to pollute minds. And **Canadain-Girl** says I have some spelling mistakes. Well, I use Britain English so bear with me, and if there are any spelling mistakes, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE let me know which words I spelled wrongly so I can improve. Thanks. :D

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny.**

**Chapter 16**

"Mmphf." Cagalli woke up only to stare at an unfamiliar piece of fabric. She tilted her head up to see …

"Athrun?"

Athrun blinked his eyes open and looked down at the source of the voice.

"Cagalli?"

Then both of them realized what position they were in and both of them turned crimson.

"I'm sorry!" Athrun quickly unwrapped his hands from Cagalli's waist. "It's just that yesterday you were having a nightmare, then I was trying to calm you down …"

"Um, er …" Cagalli stuttered. "Thanks?"

* * *

"Psh! I was hoping for a better reaction." Shiho snorted.

"Shhh!" Miriallia shushed the brunette as she continued filming them both from behind Shiho's door.

"If you wanted to please your boyfriend, instead of filming down their reaction, I could teach you something else." Shiho teased.

"Wha-what are you talking about, Shi!" Miriallia scolded her friend as her cheeks turned red.

* * *

"Kira, your sister and Athrun aren't talking at all!" Lacus whispered as she sneaked a peek at the pair behind them. They were sitting as far as possible they could from each other without looking too weird.

"Good. Athrun had better keep his distance." Kira stated, still in his I'm-a-overprotective-brother-so-go-near-her-and-die mood.

"Come on, Kira," Lacus said soothingly. "You know Athrun would never take advantage of any girl."

"Oh yea?" Kira countered. "Then what about yesterday? Explain **that**."

Lacus sighed, and turned to Shiho.

"What?" Shiho asked.

"Athrun and Cagalli. Not talking." Lacus mouthed.

"We'll settle that." Shiho winked.

Lacus giggled and turned to the front. She couldn't wait to fix their problems.

* * *

"Eh, Cagalli, why did you take my meatball?" Kira complained.

"Hehe. I'm trying your food. You won't mind, would you?" Cagalli said in a very sweet voice. Kira gulped and shook his head. Cagalli grinned and popped the meatball into her mouth.

"Cagalli, you're so good at controlling your bother, Share with us your secret." Shiho prompted.

"Violence." Cagalli stated very matter-of-factly. **(A/N: Please don't follow her advice.)**

"That sure works for me." Yzak laughed, and hi-fived the blonde.

A certain green-eyed guy was turning greener.

"Gosh, Athrun, you look like you want to tear Yzak apart." Dearka teased.

"What? Oh, no. I was just, uh, er, nevermind!: Athrun went back to eating his food.

The rest, with the exception of Cagalli, grinned at each other.

**

* * *

**


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry for the late updates, my dear readers. It's just that I was reading other stories and going gaga over Harry Potter. :P

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny.**

**Chapter 17**

"Mmm, this is good." Shiho said as she ate a brownie that Lacus had baked.

"Let's not forget our purpose here." Miriallia reminded them.

Dearka, Yzak, Lacus, Kira and Shiho nodded. It had been one week since the awkward incident between Athrun and Cagalli, and they still did not speak directly to each other.

"We need a good plan …" Kira mumbled.

"Aha! Let's have a party, and then we play Seven Minutes in Heaven! Then we rig it so they have to go together." Dearka offered.

"Get real!" Miriallia whacked him.

"Homecoming is next month, isn't it?" Yzak said suddenly.

"So?" questioned Lacus. "Oh! You're brilliant, Yzak!" Lacus squealed, as realization dawned on her.

"Since we're a group of 8, we can split into pairs. And obviously they go together!" Miriallia said in delight.

"Alright!" they hi-fived each other.

* * *

"Class, please be reminded that you have to do your presentations 2 days from now. Thank you." Murrue said before she exited the classroom.

"They have to talk now." Kira whispered to Lacus, referring to the pair seated behind them.

"So we will meet in the library at 4?" Cagalli confirmed with Athrun.

"Yes. But why do you want to? I've finished the visuals."

"Cause you have to elaborate to me! I can't go up there not knowing anything!"

"Fine," Athrun paused. "Princess."

Cagalli frozed, then afte a second, looked to her side as she brushed a tear from her eyes quickly, without making it seem obvious. But this didn't fool Athrun.

"She's crying," Athrun thought. "I guess I shouldn't have said that."

"_You're damn right you shouldn't have."_

"Who are you?"

"_You."_

"Nice to meet you?"

"_Don't try to be a smart aleck. See, you made her cry! That makes you a supremely idiotic idiot."_

"But I didn't do anything. At least not on purpose!"

"_Whatever. Doesn't change the fact that you made her cry."_

"Fine, tell me what to do then."

"_Why should I?"_

"If you're not here to help, go away"

"_Be that way."_

"Oh I will, trust me."

"_Moron. Fine. What you should do is to say you're sorry, then you … …"_

"Hmm. I guess that's reasonable. Then I what?"

"_You should know."_

"Know what?"

"_You did it before."_

"DID WHAT?"

"_God, I have to spell it out for you, do I? HUG HER, YOU DUMBASS!"_

"WHAT?" That was because I had to calm her down, and … and … she was struggling and might have fell off the couch!"

"_Dude, I wonder why I'm even with you."_

Pause.

"_I guess I'm just gonna have to tell you."_

"Tell me what?"

"_You. Like. Cagalli."_

"What? No! She's my best friend's sister!"

"_So?"_

"You're lying!"

"_I'm YOU. I don't see the need to lie to myself."_

"**ATHRUN!**"

Athrun looked up to see a pair of amber orbs.

"God! You're so spaced out today!"

"Hi?"

"Don't try to be smart!" Cagalli snapped. "FYI, it's gym now Oh, and Meer's looking for you." She added with an evil grin, and walked away.

"Shit." Athrun walked out after her.

* * *

**They're gonna get together soon, so be patient! .**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny.**

**Chapter 18**

"Damn!" Athrun hid behind the stairwell. After Meer had ran past without noticing him, he ran up the staircase and down the corridor.

"AH! ATHRUN!" Meer called out.

"No!" He thought urgently, when he stopped and came fae-to-face with a very familiar sign.

"Suite 405." Athrun thought for a moment. "Oh right, it's the girls' suite!" and ran in for cover. He peeled outside the door and sighed in relief. He spun around only to see Cagalli in only a towel wrapped around her body. She was drying her hair with another.

"Have you got what I wanted, Shi –" she cut off as she looked up. "AHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!" she screamed as she ran into her room and hid behind the door. "Get outta here!"

Athrun ducked as a vase **(A/N: OO!) **narrowly missed his head.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" Athrun quickly ran out of the suite. To his relief, Meer was nowhere to be seen.

**Athrun's POV**

Oh damn. It wasn't on purpose. I swear I didn't mean to walk in trying to be a pervert …

But you have to admit, she has a great figure.

AHHH! I'm a pervert! Oh crap!

**End POV**

* * *

"And then?" Miriallia asked eagerly.

"I threw a vase at him." Upon hearing this, Shiho, Miriallia and Lacus cracked up simultaneously. Cagalli blushed even more as she heard her friends' laughter.

"So, you were wearing only a towel? Are you serious?" Shiho pressed.

"Yes." She nodded, her face redder than a tomato.

"You like Athrun, don't you." Lacus asked, out of the blue.

"What, that is totally … UNTRUE!" Cagalli shrieked.

"Yes, sure, Cagalli." Shiho teased.

"It's true!" Cagalli protested. "I don't like him!:

"Cagalli, it's too obvious that you two share something special, like how he's always coming to your rescue." Miriallia winked.

"No, he just happens to be at the right place at the right time, that's all." Cagalli huffed as she stormed into her room

Lacus, Shiho and Miriallia looked at each other and sighed. Cagalli was tougher than what they had thought.

* * *

After 2 hours of going through the slides, Cagalli and Athrun finally finished.

"Finally!" Cagalli yawned. "That was so boring."

"That's because you're stupid." Athrun said jokingly, and received a whack on his head. "Oww!"

"Serves you right." She grinned at him, and got up to leave. Athrun did the same. As they were walking, Athrun, out of curiousity, asked.

"Why were you crying out to your father in your sleep?"

Cagalli flared up and shouted. "Why are you such a busybody?" and ran ahead, trying to hide her tears from him. She could hear him running behind her, and she ran even faster. "Stop following me!"

"Wait, Cagalli!" he caught hold of her wrist. "I'm sorry."

"Let go!"

"Not until you calm down." He turned her body so that she would be facing him. He was shocked when he realized that she was crying. He had never seen her so upset, even the night he had rescued her from the purple-haired bastard.

On an impulse, he hugged her.

To his surprise, she hugged him back and cried even harder, soaking his shirt wet. After minutes of hearing her sobs, he said softly to her head. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"My dad died," she said in between sobs. "Because of me."

"I was … going out with my friends when I got … knocked down by a ... car … Then when I was in the … hospital, there was this … lunatic ... who escaped from an asylum and he was going to … going to … shoot me when my dad tried to … knock the gun … out of his hand and he was … he was … shot …" she burst into tears again.

"It's not your fault."

"Yes, it was! If I hadn't been so careless, I wouldn't have been knocked down and sent to the hospital! Then all this wouldn't have –" she was cut off as Athrun lowered his head and placed his lips on hers.

Athrun just wanted to calm her down (at least that was what he tried to claim he was). He expected her to slap him or push him away, but he certainly did not expect what she was going to do.

She kissed him back.

**

* * *

**


	19. Chapter 19

Ooohlala. I liked the previous chapter. ;) And **Canadain-Girl **might just be on to something. :D **Monkey-101 **wants to know what will happen in this chapter, so here goes!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny.**

**Chapter 19**

"Oh. My. God." Miriallia dropped her books.

"What's wrong, Milly?" Kira asked.

"Your sister. Athrun." Miriallia pointed. Kira and the others looked in the direction in which Miriallia was pointing at.

Athrun and Cagalli were standing just a few meters ahead of them.

And they were kissing.

His hands were wrapped around her waist, and her arms were around his neck.

"How dare you, Athrun!" Kira bellowed. Athrun and Cagalli broke apart once they heard his voice. "Athrun, you bastard. How dare you kiss my sister!" Kira lounged at Athrun, but was restrained by Dearka and Yzak.

"Kira." Everyone turned to face a red-faced blonde. "Actually, Athrun and I were dating, we just didn't tell you guys." Everyone, including Athrun, was shocked at what she said.

"Er, she's right, we just didn't know how to tell you guys." Athrun quickly added.

"See, Kira, Athrun and Cagalli are dating, kissing is perfectly normal behavior." Lacus giggled. Kira softened, and told Athrun, "Break her heart, and you'll have to face ME!"

Athrun and Cagalli sighed in relief.

"Well, we shan't disturb you anymore. Continue with what you were doing." Miriallia winked. Both of them reddened instantly.

"Bye!" the rest called out as they left. Once they were out of sight, Cagalli turned to Athrun and said.

"Why did you kiss me?" If you hadn't, Kira and the others would never have seen it and we wouldn't have to lie, and now they expect us to go out."

"You kissed me back." Athrun pointed out.

"I – I – Fine! Whatever! It's both our fault. Happy?" she spat.

"Ecstatic."

"So what do we now? We pretend to be a couple, then break up later on?"

"It's the only choice we have. Unless, you want to tell Kira we were lying, and let him murder me?"

"That sounds tempting." Cagalli grinned a little.

"Don't even think about it!" Athrun warned.

* * *

"Aww. They're so cute!" Shiho said to Yzak as they spied on Athrun and Cagalli. The duo were coming out of the library when they saw the new couple , and so decided to "come along" on their date. The blonde and her "boyfriend" were now having a little debate.

"Cheese fries are **definitely **better." Cagalli concluded, popping one into her mouth.

"No, normal fries are the bes —" Athrun choked as Cagalli stuffed some cheese fries into his mouth.

"Hey," he swallowed. "No fair, you're playing dirty."

"Am I?" she grinned as she ate more of her cheese fries.

"Yes." He snatched her packet of cheese fries and raised it high above her head. "Give it back!" she said angrily. "Say please." He teased. "Fine. Please." She grumbled, and Athrun placed it in front of her. "Jerk." She pouted, and Athrun laughed in response.

**

* * *

**

"Cagalli," Lacus opened the door to the blonde's room. "We're going shopping for our dresses for the dance. Come with us!"

"Alright." Cagalli agreed, and realized what she had said yes to.

"Fantastic!" Lacus bounced out of the room before Cagalli could say anymore.

'What have I gotten myself into?" the blonde slapped herself on the forehead.

* * *

**I hate how my story is getting boring again. :(**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny.**

**Chapter 20**

"Oh look, Milly! Over there!" Lacus exclaimed excitedly.

"OMG, it's gorgeous!" Miriallia and Lacus rushed into the boutique. Cagalli sighed and looked at Shiho, who shrugged and followed them into the shop. Cagalli went in after her.

They had been walking around the streets looking for dresses for about 2 hours. What Cagalli wanted was to sit down and rest her aching feet.

"Cagalli! Come here and see!" Miriallia called out. As Cagalli walked over, she saw Lacus holding up a light green dress. It was strapless, with a layer of white frills running from the right side of the waist to the bottom on the left. **(A/N: The one that she wore in Andrew Waltfeld's house)**

"Try this one!" Lacus pushed the dress into Cagalli's arms.

"Alright …" Cagalli sighed.

* * *

"Ohmygod, that looks SO good on you!" Miriallia cried out. Lacus nodded her head and clapped her hands lightly. Cagalli turned to look at Shiho, the one she considered "sane". Shiho nodded in agreement to what Miriallia had said.

"Ok, then, I'll buy this." Cagalli said, relieved that she didn't have to try on anymore dresses.

* * *

"Ah! So tired!" Cagalli complained as she sank down on the couch in the suite.

The girls had spent another 2 hours looking for shoes and accessories. Cagalli was made to try on zillions of shoes before they found the perfect one.

"Athrun's going to drool when he sees you." Shiho grinned.

"Shut up." Cagalli threw a cushion at her.

"Gee, I wonder if I should have bought a new necklace." Miriallia thought out loud.

"No!" Cagalli and Shiho cried out in unison, afraid of having to spend another 4 hours shopping another day.

"Chill," Miriallia replied. "I was joking."

"Whew." Cagalli and Shiho sighed in relief.

**

* * *

**

"I don't want to!" Cagalli yelped.

"Come on, you must look pretty for Athrun, ne?" Lacus coaxed.

"No!"

"Come on, Cagalli. Let me do your hair."

"Don't want to!"

"SIT DOWN AND LET ME DO YOUR HAIR, DAMNIT!" Lacus lost her patience. Cagalli was so shocked that she kept still.

"Good." Lacus smirked. **(A/N: OO")**

"There!" Lacus clapped her hands in excitement. "You look so pretty!"

"Are you sure, Lacus? Don't you think it's a bit too much?" Cagalli touched her hairdo unsurely. The top part of her hair was tied back and pinned with a diamond hairpin. The bottom part was let down and gently curled at the end. **(A/N: I suck at describing hair.)**

Lacus noticed her friend's hesitance, and smiled reassuringly. She then took Cagalli's dress and passed it to her, gesturing her to put it on. When Cagalli came out of the bathroom, Lacus zipped the dress up and turned toward's the dressing table.

"I'm sure Athrun gave you a necklace … Kira said he did."

"Uh, yea." Cagalli replied. "It's in that box." She pointed.

"Really." Lacus smirked. **(A/N: Again!)**

**

* * *

**


	21. Chapter 21

Sorry for the REALLY late update. I've been very lazy after my exams. :P This will be the last chapter, because firstly, this story sucks, and I don't wish to continue it. Secondly, I'm working on my other fanfiction stories which I have yet to post. I do think that my other fanfiction is WAAAAY better than this story. So when I post it, do check it out.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny.**

**Chapter 21**

Athrun gaped at what appeared to be Cagalli.

"You're a gi – " he cut off, remembering what Kira had gone through before. "You look nice." He corrected himself quickly.

Cagalli ignored his remark and stalked off, leaving him behind. Running up behind her, Athrun apologized profusely.

"Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that." Athrun said to Cagalli.

"Whatever," she replied. Athrun sighed. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

"God, this is so stupid." Cagalli sneered as she and Athrun were dancing. "Whoever who was on the decoration committee must be retarded."

Athrun nodded silently and thought of what had happened the day before.

**Flashback**

"_Lacus, I need to talk to you about something."_

"_Is it about Cagalli?" Lacus smiled at Athrun._

"_Yeah … I want to tell her that I really like her," Athrun blushed, causing Lacus to giggle. "Should I?"_

"_Well, Athrun, it might be my imagination, but I'm pretty sure that Cagalli likes you too." Lacus reassured the blunette. "Even if she doesn't, what is the worst thing that can happen? She'll just ignore you for the rest of her life." Lacus shrugged._

_Athrun's jaw dropped. Did Lacus just say that, he blinked. The Lacus he knew would never have done this._

"_Are you alright, Lacus?" Athrun asked, as he was very concerned for his friend._

"_Yes, absolutely." Lacus nodded._

**End Flashback**

"Do you want to go for a walk outside?" Athrun asked Cagalli, out of the blue.

"Anything to get out of this place."

* * *

"Ahh!" Cagalli let out a happy sigh. "The night breeze is so refreshing! Right, Athrun?" She turned to face him.

"Uh, yeah." He agreed.

"Geez, what's wrong with you tonight? Is your brain malfunctioning?" she tapped the side of his head.

"Uh, um." Athrun decided to say what he wanted to before he embarrassed himself further. "ActuallyIlikeyoualotandIwantyoutobemyrealgirlfriendlet'sjuststoppretending."

"What, Zala, you're speaking so unclearly, I thought you said that you liked me a lot and wanted me to be your real girlfriend, instead of pretending."

"I did said that." Athrun was relieved that he didn't have to say that sentence another time.

Cagalli's cheeks began to turn red.

"I'm serious, Cagalli, I've never liked a girl that much before, and I really want to be your boyfriend." Athrun became serious.

"That is – that – well I – er" she stuttered.

Taking a deep breath, Cagalli decided to tell Athrun how she felt about him.

"Actually …" she started. "I like you a lot too. So … yes…"

Athrun was on cloud nine. No, cloud ten!

"I'm glad you said that, Cagalli. I, I really like you." With that, he swept her up in his arms and kissed her. After their amazingly long kiss, he asked her a question that sent her fuming.

"Rate me?" he smiled cheekily.

"0 out of 10!" She stormed away.

"Oi, wait up, Cagalli!"

**

* * *

End.**

**This is my first fic. A really sucky first.**

**It's almost enough to make me give up writing, but hey, how am I to feed my AsuCaga addiction?**


End file.
